Fiona
|japanese_name= フィオナ (Fyona) |image1= |caption1= Fiona in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Fiona |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown European Country |nationality= Unknown European Nationality |date_of_birth= February 11 |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 152 cm (5'0") |weight= |measurements= B88/W55/H84https://www.famitsu.com/news/201809/25164805.html |eye_color= Wisteria |hair_color= Wisteria |occupations= Princess |hobbies= Ballroom Dancing |food_and_drink= Fondant Chocolate, Herb Tea |color= Wisteria |japanese= Kaede Hondohttps://www.dualshockers.com/dead-alive-xtreme-venus-vaction-new-waifu-fiona-announced/amp/ }} Fiona is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the September 27, 2018 update. Character Appearance Fiona has purple eyes and long purple hair. She also wears a purple dress-like swimsuit that's reminiscent of a fairy tale princess, and places particular emphasis on her cleavage. She also has a purple mantle with a sapphire heart at the center and wore princess heels and silk stockings, alongside a silk garter with a fancy chain. Aside from that, she also had a kimono and a two-piece bikini, all colored with her favorite color of wisteria. One of her swimwear, Serenade, was largely similar to her regular swimwear, only primarily colored white with white frilly sleeves near the mantle as well as a ruby heart at the center (presumably in order to resemble a wedding dress). Personality Fiona is very deeply lovestruck with the Owner, to the extent that she went to the island solely to be closer to the owner. She repeatedly alluded to having a castle, and at one point implied that she spent enough time within its walls that she was surprised at how vast the world outside its walls was. She also has a very romantic aspect to her personality as, aside from her being deeply in love with the Owner, she also formulated the Dancing Party of Love, and was known to vow to do things "by the power of love". She also inferred that her love of dancing regardless of her actual skill level, as well as her more romantic view on things was derived from a story she had been told. Owing to her more sheltered background as a princess, she is at times shown to be very naïve, as during a date with the owner, she mistook a black-tailed gull with a cat.http://www.freestepdodge.com/threads/official-dead-or-alive-xtreme-thread.6696/post-379757 Presumably due to her title of Princess and background, she tended to refer to her peers, including the Owner and several of the other females, by honorifics such as "-sama", although in Ayane's case, she made her quit using the term regarding her. Etymology Fiona is a name of Gaelic/Scottish origin which means "fair." Relationships Honoka Honoka alongside Nyotengu helped Fiona do the final touches of the dancing party. She also supplied some advice to Fiona about dance methods, albeit in a more flustered manner due to her being experienced with Bon Dances, yet only having second hand knowledge from school about folk dances. In addition, Honoka not only helped cheer Fiona on regarding rock climbing and building her strength for the festival, but also helped Fiona out by doing a demonstration on how to rock climb. Marie Rose Marie Rose alongside Helena helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Despite Fiona technically being older than Marie Rose, she refers to her as Marie-san, which is implied to be because Marie expressed annoyance at being compared to a child. In addition, Marie Rose was also implied to feel jealousy toward Fiona initially due to the attention Helena gave to the latter. Fiona also indicated that Marie Rose taught Fiona how to do waitering during the former's birthday party. Fiona and Marie Rose also had to work together to find a means to distribute a massive and unexpected surplus of Valentine's Day chocolates (while also wearing cupid-inspired outfits due to a dream that the Owner had), ultimately deciding to settle on a chocolate-themed party. Nyotengu Nyotengu alongside Honoka helped Fiona do the final touches of the dancing party, with Nyotengu showing her Tengu dance techniques. Hitomi Hitomi alongside Kokoro helped Fiona set up the dancing party. She also provided some advice to her about how to dance. Fiona also appreciated the advice for the most part, even if not quite satisfied. In addition, when learning of the nature of Hitomi's training regiment from Honoka and Luna regarding building her strength (specifically, that she fights bears), she not only is shocked to learn this, but also briefly becomes despondent, thinking she'll never reach her level or, indeed, even be able to train her strength for the Venus Festival. Hitomi, alongside Momiji, also gave Fiona some pointers regarding cooking on her birthday. Ayane She met Ayane near the pool and requested that the latter advise her on how to manage her beauty for the Venus Festival, even calling her master, much to Ayane's annoyance. She was also familiar with Ayane during the Dancing Party of Love, but she never got a chance to interact with her (with Ayane likewise not being the social type either). Fiona also worked alongside Ayane regarding testing out a new type of body soap, although Ayane was implied to be slightly annoyed by her presence, comparing her to Luna at one point, with Fiona's admittance that she had watched Ayane while she was sleeping to observe the effects of the body soap not helping matters. Ayane, when reconvening with Kasumi later on after the latter similarly worked alongside Luna regarding testing out the body soap, also referenced her difficult time with Fiona. Kokoro Kokoro alongside Hitomi helped Fiona set up the dancing party, as well as offering her some advice about dance techniques. In addition, Kokoro also alongside Ayane helped out Fiona regarding the beauty spa, and implied that she largely sympathized with her escape from the castle to get to the island due to having pulled something similar on her own mother. Kokoro also taught Fiona some Japanese dances during the latter's birthday. Momiji Although Fiona and Momiji have yet to directly interact onscreen, it is implied during a date with the owner as well as a birthday party in her honor that she was taught cooking lessons from Momiji. Helena Helena alongside Marie Rose helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Helena also was somewhat bemused that there were "two cute princesses" (referring to Fiona and Marie Rose befriending each other). They also worked together for the Two Prima event, with Fiona even requesting that Helena sing a duet with her upon learning that she was a former Opera star. She did, however, end up briefly taken aback by Fiona's suggestion that they do a duet and even privately remark that she was a bit of a "troubled princess", although she nonetheless was somewhat amused by her boldness. Helena also apparently gave Fiona some more singing lessons on her birthday, which is implied to be return payment for Fiona's own involvement in helping set up Helena's own birthday party earlier. Misaki Misaki helped Fiona do the finishing touches to the Love Dance Party. She also had a rather awkward conversation with Misaki. Luna She got along well with Luna, with the latter also aided her alongside Honoka during the strength training sessions. In fact, she alongside Honoka wore cheer outfits specifically to cheer her on regarding her training to give her support, with Luna in particular, prior to Fiona giving a second try on rock climbing, giving her some advice on how to pursue the challenge and not let it overwhelm her. Tamaki Although Fiona and Tamaki have only interacted in Spring Appetizer Selection, it's implied that Fiona was at least aware of Tamaki's more infamous reputation, as she expressed shock that Tamaki was in her room. Tamaki checked up on her when hearing her cry out (due to Fiona falling off the bed in a failed attempt at practicing dance lessons). Tamaki then offered to supply her with a means to practice dancing, which she had marginally better success at, especially after Tamaki grabbed her to ensure she stayed still long enough to avoid falling into the water when Fiona panicked. Nagisa She became acquainted with Nagisa when the latter had to do rock climbing as part of her initiation at the Venus Islands. She acted as her support member, and encouraged her to climb, like Honoka and Luna did for her beforehand. She also speculated that, despite Nagisa's denials, even she had some romantic feelings for the Owner, even thinking Nagisa's insult of "Wanko" towards the Owner was a cute petname due to her fondness for her own pet dog John. Kanna Fiona, alongside her friend Marie Rose, met Kanna during a pajama party event, with Kanna also talking the girls into wearing somewhat revealing lingerie. She took slight issue at Fiona calling it "cute", as she wanted to appear sexy. She also had some ice-breaking chats with Kanna alongside Marie Rose, with the oni admitting Fiona was "bold" for going to the island on her own initiative due to her love for the owner. Owner As indicated above, she is deeply in love with the owner, with his being the main reason why she went over to the island, and having fallen in love for him at first sight. Her immense respect for the owner can be seen with her referring to him by the honorific "-sama" in front of his name. At one point, when dancing with the Owner, she almost gives him a kiss, only to end up flustered from the action. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Fiona is likely named after a heroine with the same name from Dreamworks’ Shrek series, as both are princesses with an obsession of trying to find their true love. **Incidentally, the 2019 April Fools event had Fiona as a zombie after dusk, similar to how the first Shrek movie had Princess Fiona turn into an ogre after sunset. *Fiona is the fifth female character to be first introduced via the Xtreme series. *According to the girl order in the game code, Fiona is identified as "FON".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, she dislikes carrots, and she also owned a dog by the name of "John." She also admits that, despite ballroom dancing being her hobby, she is not good at it. **One of her event episodes also implies that, until her arrival on the Venus Islands, John was her only friend. *As of her debut, Fiona is the oldest 18-year-old character in the series. *As noted by Kokoro in the event episode "The Mind is Soft", Fiona's method of arriving at the Venus Islands was similar to how Kokoro arrived at New Zack Island in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. *Fiona is one of only two characters to miss out on the Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation x Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu collaboration (the only other being Leifang). **She is also the only one of the characters to be excluded from the First Anniversary outfits as well as the Xmas 2018 outfits, presumably due to her being recently included (though she was allowed two character-exclusive episodes for the latter event). *In the Xmas 2018 event's standard episode, Misaki indicated that Fiona was going to miss the Christmas party due to going on a week-long cruise scheduled around the same time prior to the Owner revealing that the expenses incurred from the First Anniversary event forced him to cancel the party. Despite this, however, Fiona was still allowed to appear in two character-centric episodes like the other characters as noted above. *Fiona is one of only two characters in Xtreme Venus Vacation thus far whose nationality is left unknown besides not being Japanese, the only other being Luna (as Misaki, Nagisa, Tamaki, and Kanna are strongly implied to be Japanese from their names being written in Hiragana and in the case of Kanna being a Japanese Oni, and the original nine girls from Xtreme 3 as well as Leifang had their nationalities stated in prior games). However, it is incidated by her in one of her dialogues from various statements such as living in a classical stone-made castle, as well as her name and occupation that she hailed from an European country that retained its monarchy. **Coincidentally, both Fiona and Luna beat out two characters who at that time were of an age limit (as Fiona beat out Honoka as being the oldest eighteen year old girl, and Luna beat out Ayane as being the youngest girl in the series). *On April 1, 2019, Fiona got a new SSR that depicted her with bandages, greyed skin, and red irises in a similar manner to a zombie. This was most likely a reference to her voice actress, Kaede Hondo's role in the Zombie Land Saga anime.https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doaxvv/201904/ Upon it crossing over to April 2, 2019, all traces of the event barring zombie poses are removed, with a Twitter message popping up where Misaki tells the Owner that he merely had a dream.https://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/1112731344042422272 *In the Japanese version, Fiona always speaks using formal Japanese known as keigo (敬語). Fiona attaches the honorific "sama" (様) to the Owner, and to a certain extent Ayane and some of the other girls. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters